Aomizu Sapphire / HaSky
Aomizu Sapphire is one of the main Cures of Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure!. Sapphire is a very talented young girl, who attends Shiro Private Middle School. Different than her best friends, Sapphire is actually really bad at studying and needs a lot help with that. But Sapphire is good at something else. She loves making music. She can play almost every instrument, but loves the guitar the most. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. She represents the color blue. She has also a form change that is called . General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She also is very handy and is ably to play much instruments. Her favorite instrument is the guitar. She is the most musical girl in her age and in her school. At other schools, Sapphire is know as the "Princess of Music" or as "Music Star". Appearance Sapphire has dark blue hair, tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band. Her eye color is navy. She wears a dark blue jacket and a light blue long-shirt underneath. She also wears a dark brown belt over the shirt. She wears blue shorts and dark blue sneakers. As Cure Azure, her hair becomes longer but the color stays. Her eyes turn into a lighter blue. Her hair is still tied into a side ponytail, hold by a blue band with a blue jewel. She wears a blue choker and a sleeveless, dark blue dress. Like the other Cures, Azure wears a belt. But her belt is hold by a ribbon. She wears blue arm warmers and carries her commune at the left side of her belt. Relationships Family *'Aomizu Yuki' - Sapphire's older brother Friends *'Blue' - Sapphire's Fairy Partner. *'Midorikusa Emerald' & Shirosora Diamond - Sapphire's best friends. Etymology - means blue, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Azure, and her theme color, which is blue. means water and she controls water (and snow) as Cure Azure. - From the name of the gemstone, the blue birthstone of September, which is derived from Greek sappheiros, ultimately from the Hebrew word sappir. - Koe is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. Cure Azure - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Azure, which comes from the English word that means "sky blue". It is ultimately from Persian lajvard meaning "azure, lapis lazuli". Pretty Cure Cure Azure is Sapphire's alter ego. She holds the power of talents and controls both, water and snow. In team, Azure has most problems with fighting together. But she learns it very fast. Alone, Azure can perform Blue Wave. And later Crystal Blizzard after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Azure is able to use the attack Navy Blue Arrow. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Whitney, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. Celeste Moonlight is the only form change, Cure Azure can use. Most of Celeste Moonlight's powers involve bubbels, as well as having its own attack, Sparkling Surprise. Pure Jewel Azure is a super form of Cure Azure that she obtained in the Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Movie for the first time. In this crossover season, she and the others get PreCards to change in this form. Attacks - Celeste Moonlight= *'Sparkling Surprise' - Celeste Moonlight's attack - Sub Attacks= * * - Cure Azure concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * * * * * }} Transformations "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Aomizu Sapphire to transform into Cure Azure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to dark blue. Then, Sapphire appears in front of a huge blue wave. Her body is covered by a light blue light. Then the wave comes towards her and she stand in water. She starts to spin as her whole body is covered in water. Her hair becomes longer. The water around her arms disappear and her arm warmers are shown. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes, her belt with the ribbon appears and her hair get tied into a ponytail. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. Trivia References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Characters